Just Like Magic
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: When Medieval Magic Quest turns out to be more than just a game...two of a kind find themselves drawn in. But...will it be just like magic? Or...will it be a dangerous fantasy that threatens to destroy what they hold most dear? A alternate take on a certain side story from the Suite Life episode Tiptonline. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, some drama, and action.
1. Part 1: Out of Sight, Out in Light

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 1:

Side notes: If you haven't seen or read about the Season 3 Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode Tiptonline, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way, since this is a alternate take on the side story of that episode. For reading about the episode, I recommend the central wiki and the Tipton Moved wiki.

For understanding this fanfiction's continuity, there are a few more quick things to note.

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode Orchestra isn't included in this continuity. But, in direct relation to this…the story with London for the episode Orchestra replaces the side story for the episode Team Tipton. I have also done my best to keep a good point for Cody in this continuity.

There are some slight to moderate hints at the Season 1 Wizards of Waverley Place episode Alex in the Middle…involving a alternate take of that same episode as well.

There are also some slight hints at other Suite Life of Zack and Cody Season 3 episodes. But, watching the rest of Season 3 is not required to read this fanfiction.

At first glance, it's just a day in the life at the Tipton. But…sometimes… Things are not what they seem.

Mr. Moseby is typing frantically at his desk. In her reddish brown hair, Carey comes by. She says, "hey, Mr. Moseby." Mr. Moseby slightly sighs, "no no. Can't talk right now. No…I didn't mean you. Working on a very important hotel problem." Carey suddenly realizes, "o…k. I was just going to say hi." Mr. Moseby slightly nods, "I'll take it under advisement: But…no raise. Not you! Sigh. Sorry."

His black cell phone is on the desk: On speaker and down to a low volume, so as not to disturb the guests. Carey slightly sighs to herself, "o…k." Not sure what to think about it…she walks back towards her Suite.

Mr. Moseby mutters strictly, "now, look here. This hotel can't afford any more hooligans…not to mention the furniture. That's Zack's job." On his cell phone, the screen name of Codyfan1 is seen: Right next to a picture of a certain face with medium black hair partly over her face, from a certain Toxic Vomit after party. Mr. Moseby sighs defeatedly, "fine. Have it on the roof…away from all the breakables. Well…good day to you too!" He hangs up, looking quite exasperated.

Meanwhile…

Carey is walking back towards her Suite, when Zack appears. He's carrying his bright red backpack from school. But…school is the last thing on his mind. He wonders, "hey, mom: Can I have a advance on my allowance?" Not wanting to put up with much from him right now, Carey slightly sighs, "honey… You've already got advances until your retirement. And, that's when you're not grounded in a five star hotel."

Alex is briefly seen from one of the pale white couches, in a open grayish black motorbike jacket over a red and blue swirled butterfly T-shirt. Her hair is slightly curlier. She has her jet black boots up on the coffee table...while she's drawing knights in shining silver on motorbikes in her dark red journal. But, with a slight smile… Alex can't help but overhear Zack and Carey. Alex starts pretending to be reading…while very slightly looking up from her journal.

Zack concludes with a shrug, "ok: Point taken. But… Can I have a advance on my inheritance?" Carey glares back, with her hands on her hips. Grasping at straws here, Zack sighs lowly in exasperation, "please? It's for something really important!" Carey figures defeatedly, "ok. What is it?"

Around this time…

Alex's wand starts beeping in her pockets. Alex puts down the journal, left facing down. With a wave of her wand, she whispers, "Freezus Timeus." The whole scene is frozen…except for Alex. That is…as long as she doesn't make any sudden movement that could cancel out the spell's effect. With a small tap, she answers, "hello? Oh… Kelbo. Slight chuckle. How's my favorite uncle? The Wizard Luxury Box? Awesome! I'll be sure to be out of "frozen time" in a few minutes…okay? Slight chuckle. Okay." She hangs up her wand.

But, just then… Alex realizes her legs have hit the floor. Time resumes to normality. Alex sighs lowly to herself, "dang it!" She hurriedly pockets her wand, before someone can notice.

Not long before…

Zack answers his mother, "a enchanted wizard wand…for this new online video game of pure fun and fantasy called Medieval Magic Quest." Carey looks at him seriously, "slight sigh. Fine. If you don't mind less video games in your future." She reluctantly offers some money. Zack takes it. He slightly chuckles, "no worries: I won't."

Alex realizes her wand is beeping again. With her journal still out, she spell whispers from behind it, "wizus boxus appearus." And, with a wave of her wand…she vanishes from sight.

Zack adds, "thanks, mom: I'd love it." He pulls out a wizard wand from his backpack, which he already put on another coffee table. It's a wand that's yellow striped, jet black, and with a big foggy crystal ball at the end of it. Carey looks incredulously at him, "after all that…you already bought it?!" Zack figures, "well, yeah. I didn't want to wait for it though...so I used my own money. Now I can pay myself back."

He smiles with glee that only he can understand, as he makes his way up to Suite 2330. Carey sighs exasperatedly, "got a virtual headache." She feels her forehead, "no…no… It's…real. Wasn't there someone here a second ago?" Still fairly exasperated himself, Mr. Moseby figures, "I know the feeling, Carey. Moderate sigh. I know the feeling."


	2. Part 2: Out of Reality's Element

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 2:

Away from the day, in a far away land…

A gold passage winds down...towards darkness. A few scattered torches light the way. A very familiar looking enchanter is carrying a wand, wearing jet black leather wear with dark purple jewel dots. The jewel dots go across the sleeves's lining…and at the gloved fingertips. Even past first glance…the dimness all about is slowly giving way to the torches. And as the enchanter moves away from the dimness…her face is clear as day.

It's Alex. But…with two gold like ribbons of hair on the sides of her much curlier hair. She also has here a enchanted gold bracelet…and a wand with chocolate pudding ripples all around. The wand has a big foggy crystal ball at the end…lit like a flashlight. But soon…it's quite clear that Alex isn't on her own. Here…in the land of Medieval Magic Quest.

A medium mostly whitish tan wolf like dog is walking alongside her. Her name is Alexa. At the dimness up ahead though…she stops. She pauses to face Alex, looking a bit wary. Alex sighs sarcastically, "oh, come on. Don't look at me like that. I know exactly where we're going." Interestingly, a mostly unfazed Alexa speaks, "and the trapdoor that turned out to be a Deimlin? What about then?" With a enchantment of her own design…Alex has enchanted her animal companion with human speech.

Alex slightly sighs, "great. Leave it to me to create a "myself" on all fours who talks back to me. I'm not sure whether to be flattered…or really scared." A gust of fire comes down from the dimness.

Worriedly, Alexa calls out, "down!" She knocks Alex over…seconds before the fire melts the gold floor. A ruby dragon is coming down from the ceiling: With mystical jewel like scales, amongst gold stalactites. It roars with glowing ruby fury.

Alex slightly chuckles, "have I mentioned how beautiful…?" Alexa urges lowly, "one quest at a time! Dragon incoming!" They both get to their feet. Alex dusts herself off. A little confused, she adds, "right."

The dragon fire breath blasts at Alex. With her wand, Alex is in the midst of casting, "Flamius Era…!" The fire breath blast and growing light smash into each other…in a brilliant flash of light. Floating over Alex's head is a starting to shrink ring of a red health bar. And, with her in-game screenname above in dark purple: Roadwiz34.

Above higher ground…

The stars are shining. The night is virtually endless. Tall grass dances in the chilly breeze. Here…in Medieval Magic Quest.

Demon like tree colored butterflies camouflage themselves…amongst the bushes and tree branches about. They eat colors for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. These butterflies of tricks and sneaks are the Deimlins…who love playing games of color draining upon the unwary. But, they especially love to catch off guard players…who reawaken in another patch of tall grass hours later. All turn into colorless statues from their games.

Though…some of them would rather soak up the starlight than play. Among the player community, they're called the "sunbathing" Deimlins. They're the kind of Deimlins that half the players wouldn't mind hanging out with.

The dragons are ruby, emerald, diamond, and gold: With the personalities to match.

Elves, humans, dwarves, and halflings are the commoners…and the players. All mostly taking to stopping in villages of ruby, emerald, diamond, and gold. Some are led by dragons…and some are built from stolen treasure of dragons.

But, beyond…is a stone tower. A tower with a castle…and a locked away princess. But, with a twisted twist: A evil player has only recently locked her away…between her own red draped castle walls. The Elven princess has a cartoonish dark red dress, a Egyptian like gold necklace, and fairly long darkish red hair. Her name is Jessie. The short dark blond haired evil player is in a very dark red cloak…with web like jewels woven around the sides. His bright red screenname is SpiderShadow452. SpiderShadow452 has the princess tied up in magic sun bright yellow strings…from his lightning themed wand.

He slightly sighs, "squirm all you want, NPC. You know who I am?" Princess Jessie concludes nervously, "no. And, I don't want to. If you just want some gold, you can have it. Just let me go!" SpiderShadow452 mutters lowly, "not the kind of treasure I'm after. You see…I'm not a teenager like most players here. I'm a washed out man who wanted to act as Spider-man for a lot of cash. But…I never had so much as a second date. Guess who gets to have a web of trouble tonight?"

Princess Jessie cries out, "hell no! What do I look like? Mary Jane from the freaking high Queensboro Bridge?!" SpiderShadow452 hurls her against the door, breaking it to pieces. He mutters coldly, "time you le…" Then, from out the window…a blast of lightning hits SpiderShadow452. His health bar shrinks in half…as he stumbles back. Down far below is a very familiar looking sorcerer. It's Zack…with his yellow striped jet black wand from earlier. His lightning yellow lined dark red screenname is Legend DarkRocker.

He slightly sighs, "when the princess says enough…you know you already lost." Princess Jessie is getting to her feet: Barely.

Zack has a cloak of his own, with very dark blue. And, woven bright yellow jewels wheel around his upper arms. SpiderShadow452 mutters cruelly, "and what do you know about loss?" Zack slightly chuckles, "dude…it's just a game. Get a life. Ohh…that's right: You chose evil." SpiderShadow452 shouts, "shut up!" Zack quickly casts, "lightinir buttinir!" A lightning bolt flies from SpiderShadow452's butt…leaving him without leather pants. Or…half a cloak for that matter.

He chucks his burning pants away, running off in embarrassment. Princess Jessie finds herself chuckling a storm: At SpiderShadow452's mostly intact uptight underwear. Briefly seen across it…is a bobblehead Miss Marvel from Super Hero Squad. Zack is already halfway up to the princess.

Elsewhere…

Two troops of Elven knights are off fighting giant spiders: With enhancements from spells aplenty, prior to battle. The Eleven knights wear leather armor in jet black jewel crafted plating…with the open faced helmets to match. At the head of the Elven knights's troops is a Elven king, with a mostly blue Pegasus. He calls out, "for Spelacor! For Spelacor!" Evil grey Elves called Drow are riding the spiders, with plenty of web spell blasts for all. They wear web like jewel plating. But, no helmets for their white witch like hair.

The Elven knights's mystically glowing blue swords hit down on the spiders. Many Drow fall unconscious, under their own mounts. Fifteen Elven knights though are sent coughing hard on their side…stuck in gray smelly webbing.

Back in Spelacor's castle…

On his way up, Zack passes a fallen troop of Elven knights. He pauses, in the vacant throne room. Zack ducks out of sight of SpiderShadow452. With a wave of his wand, he calls out, "returnium fastinium!" SpiderShadow452 vanishes from the game itself. Zack sighs to himself, "phew!" Then…he smelled something burning. With a click in his head, Zack realizes, "ohh…I knew I was forgetting something! Princess! Princess!" He hurries up the winding staircase to Princess Jessie's room.

He gets there…to find it completely in one piece. The cooling down mound of leather pants ashes is floating in a wooden pail of water. And standing over it is Princess Jessie…with a wand at hand. Breathing heavily, Zack clutches the doorframe. He gasps between breaths, "what….happ…?"

Princess Jessie slightly chuckles, "what? You thought I needed saving from a fire?" Struggling to find some good words, Zack says, "umm… May…might… Not mean what…"

Princess Jessie shakes her head, "human men." She just walks off. Zack calls out, "actually, I'm barely a man! But…nothing a…" He just realized he was by himself now. Zack sighs hard, "great. My one chance with a princess in three hours…and I got nothing."

Zack then sees in the crystal ball end of his wand: Score 3050.

He slightly sighs lowly, "way to rub it in, magic wand! Way to rub it in."

Elsewhere, in a patch of Deimlin land…

The night is blurry all around. Even the grass looks like a fog of color. Many "sunbathing" Deimlins are laying back, on slightly blurred tree trunk made double sized recliners. For the "sunbathing" Deimlins…the starlight itself is their color draining feast. Their dark brown claw tipped wings are stretched out, soaking up the starlight. Some are soaking in floating ball swirls of color…from their own shared energy. Some are even playing volleyball with them.

Alex is in a recliner, soaking in the light fog with Alexa. Alexa is cuddled up to her on her side, with Alex lightly poking her with her wand. Alexa slightly sighs, "do you love me?" Alex slightly chuckles, "if you want me to put the wand down…it's working." She puts the wand, to her other side. Alexa slightly sighs, "it's a start."

Alex slightly chuckles nervously, "for what? I gave you life, and all the enchanted biscuits you could...want." She then pauses, "are you…?" Alexa suggests, "took you long enough. Why don't we go…?" Alex slightly sighs, "hold it! Please." Alexa says nervously, "ok."

Alex suggests, "I know if I met me…that love potion would get very tricky." Interestedly, Alexa realizes, "a love potion?" She has a paw on Alex's hand. Alex slightly chuckles, "I…accidentally drank two halves of one. Back when I was "growing" up to be a wizard in Waverly Place. But…all accidents aside… You're a dog. I'm a human. Chuckle. And, I make it a "rule" to avoid Justin's dates. Werewolf mutt: Don't ask." A little uneasy, Alexa sighs, "forget it then."

Sympathetically, Alex pets her, "no, no: I'm flattered. Really. But…why not a dog crush? Someone you can play around with?" Alexa licks her hand. She slightly smiles, "ok…Alex." Alex slightly chuckles, "it's a start."

One of the relaxing "sunbathing" Deimlins calls out, "can you keep it down? We're trying to soak up color here!" Alex slightly chuckles, "oh. Sorry, guys."

Not long after, in the walls of Suite 2330…

Zack is sitting in the dark brown lined armchair, in the living room area. He's still in his bright yellow T-shirt from the afternoon. He smells food: Of Carey making food over the stove. Zack slightly smiles, "ahh…rations. Maketh me a sandwich, wrench". Carey turns to him, "excuse me?" Zack adds, "pleaseth?"

Annoyedly, Carey slightly sighs, "it's 6:30. Besides, dinner is almost ready." Zack realizes, "oh. Yawn. Ok." Cody is in his bed…reading to pass the time until dinner's ready.

Carey eyes Zack suspiciously, "umm…Zack… Where did you go?" Zack puts down his wand, "slight chuckle. I never left." He thinks to himself, "slight chuckle. Yeah…that's crazy talk. Though…there was that time when we got superpowers. And, I was Maddie's hero. Sigh. Those were the days."

He closes the laptop across the way. Zack yawns again. Carey looks kind of confused, "hmm. Fighting monsters must be quite the workout."

Zack figures, "no kidding. I'm going to bed…just as soon as I partake in some rations." He's already at the table. Thinking to herself, Carey slightly chuckles, "huh. I should've tried that years ago."


	3. Part 3: That's How You Know

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 3:

Off to another level, into a following morning…

Alex appears in her Tipton Suite. She looks around...seeing the lights off. She has her boots off, off to the side of the couch. Alex thinks out loud, "ok. Not how I left…them." She sees a oddly sky blue blanket, with jeweled butterflies sewn in. Alex starts to wonder, "what the…?!" She then sees someone under a insanely expensive gold ringed umbrella electric blanket…in her bed.

From under, Chelsea Brimmer's voice calls out, "who…?! Sniffle. Show yourself…or I'm calling the manager and getting you fired. You little hotel people have no…"

Commentative like, Alex slightly sighs, "peek-a-boo. I shouldn't be seeing you." She shifts the electric blanket off with a poke of the wand. It just slides off the bed. In her bright red pajamas, Chelsea looks up, "oh…h." She figures confusedly, "I don't get it."

Alex mutters uneasily, "that makes two of us."

Chelsea figures, "are you rich too?" Trying to step back as far as possible from this, Alex says, "no. But…why don't you let me talk to the manager and find out for you?"

With the wave of a hand, Chelsea slightly sighs, "fine. Here's a hundred dollars to never see you again." She took it out from under her bright red pillow…just lying there.

Alex slightly chuckles, "that's more than fair." She takes the money and puts it in her boots: Along with her wand. Alex puts them back on in a hurry, and runs out the door.

Nervously, Chelsea starts getting to her feet. She sighs sadly to herself, "why can't little blonde nerds be that easy to work with?" Chelsea picks up her cell phone from the night table, in the still dim lights of the hotel suite. Dimly, she slightly smiles, "ooh…some preview screenings from London's dresses." The digital clock on her cell phone screen says November 17 2007. Last time Alex saw the date on the World Wide Wiz Web…it was November 10.

Not long after…

Alex gets into the nearest Tipton elevator...just as her wand starts beeping. She sighs shakily, not sure what end is up. She thought, "o…k. Maybe after this call, I'll call…Justin."

She was waving her wand…when the elevator gives way to darkness. Alex quickly casts, "starlight sprinkight. Slight sigh. There we go." Starlight crackling dances over Alex. It looks like a crater of a lava pit…with lava flowing down the sides. She is standing on a stone pillar over it all…still in her red and blue swirled butterfly T-shirt.

High above is a creature made of stardust…with crackling flames across its silvery starfish like arms. Alex calls out, "kay: If this is someone's idea of a joke…it's not funny, people!" Through the crackling of the lava flow…a floating fogged up image appears. She has reddish blond curly medium hair. But, her face is covered in fog too much to see. A chirpy like voice echoes, "we never joke. Slight laugh. You're here, because you've been selected for a contest. A very…special contest. Which only the players with the highest scores get to attend."

Alex figures uneasily, "o…kay. One thing with that. Are you responsible for my room being gone?" The foggy image sighs disappointingly, "sorry. We just thought… With you practically living in our little world for a week… That you wanted to live here."

Alex realizes, "that's the prize? Slight scoff. Could've just asked me, instead of… Well, whatever goes on up in M2M's heads."

The voice figures openly, "well…you're looking at one. Sort of. But… Slight laugh. Do you want to?" Alex slyly smiles, "I'm liking what I'm hearing. But…I take it there's more. From the way it sounds."

The voice slightly laughs, "yes. I thought you might. But…think of this as a "bonus match" of sorts." Alex adds curiously, "sure. While I'm here though, mind telling me your name?"

Almost condescendingly, the voice figures, "not for such a "special" player. It's Deiselle." Alex figures, "hmm. I like it. Has a French like charm to it." Deiselle's image slightly laughs, "thank you. It's certainly special. You win, and you take a lot of points for free. You lose, and… Well, it'd be a little "unsettling". But, it won't impact "much"."

Trying to hide some wariness, Alex figures, "all right. Bring it on."

Not long before, back at the Tipton…

In the lobby, Zack is sitting on one of the pale white couches. He's wearing a gray sweatshirt, with a red T-shirt underneath. Opposite him is Cody in a red comfy chair, who's looking far from comfortable. He's in his jet blackish blue vest, that he's been known for having. Cody sighs angrily, "you know…I do everything to get London's show off the ground. And what does she do? Make me look bad."

Zack shrugs, "hate to break this to you, dude. But, if there was a Most Embarrassed Player award…you'd win it." Cody concludes uncomfortably, "I wish it was as simplistic. She was going to put lipstick on me!" Zack comments, "didn't stop you from being in a beauty pageant."

Cody quickly points out, "only because I didn't want to let down…Rebecca. It's not what it sounds like, ok?! Sigh. You don't know what it's like to be put on the spot like that: You put others in it."

Back around to Alex…

The image disappears…as the stardust creature is swooping down. Alex barely tumbles to the side. She calls out, "watch it!" Alex just gets up, while the stardust creature comes around. It starts firing foggy red stardust fireballs at her. Alex starts thinking nervously to herself, "though… Hard sigh. Who knows what will happen if it gets "ideas" of its own in here? This is no longer a game: This is real."

She casts, "breezus chilzus!" The fireballs are caught in a icy breeze, sending the frozen fireballs into the Stardust creature. It uses its arms to shield itself. Most of the shards bounce off…back at Alex. Alex runs around the pillar's edge, avoiding them. But, then…a fireball hit the pillar's center. The pillar is going up in smoke. Alex struggles to hold her breath, coughing smoke. Her view gets dizzy. With the wave of her wand, Alex cries out, "pillar millar!"

The pillar become a giant medieval flour mill…crashing into the lava crater's bottom. It breaks into many stone and wood pieces. The stardust creature bursts into a cloud of stardust. The impact has Alex flying for the lava flow. But, Alex holds onto a big chunk of wooden door for dear life. And…it seems to work. She vanishes. All just before what's left splinters against the melting stone pieces.

Back around to Zack…

With a wave of his hand, Zack nervously scoffs, "oh, that's not true. I've been to Magic Medieval Quest. And I never know when the ruby dragons will get smart enough to come out of their caves…and burn the Tipton to a crisp." He shivers a little, just from thinking of it.

Cody just shakes his head, "you know what? I'm getting real tired of being the only smart one here." He starts walking off, out of the hotel. Zack calls back, "oh yeah?! Well…how do you know all of this isn't another world, and a giant dragon isn't looking down at us?"

He's about to head back to his Suite. But, he changes his mind. Zack moderately sighs, "what's his problem?" He thinks to himself, "well…I still have some money. Slight uneasy chuckle. Maybe the game room is safer. Or…some eyestalk aliens would be more than happy to zap some dragons for me. One of those." He starts heading to the game room. He passes a old IMax movie poster of Fantasia 2000: With a picture of The Firebird Suite among others pieces of the whole, over a blue lit orchestra.

That's when he hears a thud. Zack runs past the game room. He reaches a elevator to the side of the hall. And as the elevator doors open…he looks down in shock. Lying in the corner is a wand…which has rolled out of the hands of a unconscious Alex. Zack shakily says, "ok. This is bad. Just…hold on." He takes out a silver cell phone…which Carey only gave him for emergencies.

The following night, in a hospital room…

A dizzy Alex wakes up, in a white hospital bed. She's in a white hospital gown, over her clothes. Her head has a ice pack over it. Alex rubs her eyes, "where… Hard cough! Where am I now?" She moves the ice pack away from her eyes, off to the side of the pillow. Alex figures sarcastically, "good. At least now I can see where the la…"

She then sees Zack to the side, on a pale gray metal framed chair. Alex slightly gasps, "whoa! Where'd you…?" But, that's not all that startles her. On the armrest, his hand is over Alex's wand. Trying to hold back some lingering nervousness, Zack slightly chuckles, "well, I do have that effect on the ladies."


	4. Part 4: Hearts of Players Playing On

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 4:

Alex urges sarcastically, "uh huh. Slight chuckle. Well… Slight groan! I'm not that "easy"." She still feels a little dizzy from her fall. But, her eyes are still open. And, focused on that wand in Zack's hand.

She thinks uneasily to herself, "if I don't get my wand back soon…who knows what he'll do with it? Although… Slight nervous chuckle. Maybe I wouldn't mind "all that" much."

Keeping a calm face, Alex figures, "but…I'll give you a hundred bucks for that wand." Shrugging it off, Zack slightly chuckles, "oh, that's not really necessary. I'm a Magic Medieval Quest player myself."

He goes over and hands Alex back her wand then and there…much to her bittersweet surprise.

Zack thinks to himself, "though…that's "not all" I'm good at. Slight chuckle. Slight sigh. On the other hand… A guy doesn't often date someone just out of the hospital. Give it time, man. Give it time."

Alex slightly smiles, "really?" She pockets her wand into her jeans, under her hospital gown. Alex then clips off the hospital gown…tossing it over the bed without a second thought. Still standing there, Zack adds, "yeah. How's the head?"

Thinking back to Magic Medieval Quest, Alex figures nervously, "I'm fine. Really. Just...need a fresh set of clothes." She has one hand behind her head, and another on her wand. After a small pause, Alex adds, "and a shower wouldn't hurt either."

Zack catches on quick, "you sure don't sound it." Alex nervously looks around. She sighs heavily, "aww, well. Can you get me some water?"

Slightly puzzled, Zack lightly says, "ok. Wait here." Alex adds slyly, "sure." She's taking out her wand….just as Zack is heading out from the hospital room. Alex spell whispers, "freezus timeus." On the last syllable…she taps the wand on the white tiled wall above her. The entire room is taken into frozen time.

Zack continues down to a water cooler down the hall. He freezes, suddenly realizing just about everyone else looks frozen. Zack adds out loud, "o…k."

A smiling Cody is sitting in the waiting room. He looks as if he's about to say something. But, no words come out. His silver cell phone doesn't even make a sound. Yet, he's holding it up to his ear. And, the very familiar picture of CodyFan1 is easily seen on the screen. The nurses bringing in patients are running in. But…not by a inch in the frozen moment.

Zack gets out one of the brown lined paper cups, putting it under the water cooler's blue faucet. Then, he stops.

With a cheeky look, he thinks out loud, "ohh." He then shakes his head. He thinks to himself, "no, no. If this is the work of Demlins…it'll be hours before they wake up. There's plenty of time to prank Cody." Zack gets the water. He starts heading back to Alex's hospital room. Then, Zack slightly chuckles, "although…"

He puts down the cup for a second. Zack crumples up two paper cups over the cold water faucet. He remarks, "…I was never "actually" here." He picks up the cup of water and heads back…leaving a tight paper-mache like balloon behind.

Not long after, relatively speaking…

Zack comes in through the frozen open door. He stands there…struggling to find some words to even describe the fantasy before him. It's gotten quite dark…with two torches as the only light in the room. Zack could swear they weren't there before. Alex leans over the front of the bed, suggestively so. She's now in her jet black leather wear, gloves and all. Her gold ribbons of hair are shining in the torchlight…along with everything else that makes up her enchanter player character.

With a slight smile, Alex thinks to herself, "I've got him right where I want him. Slight chuckle. Guys are so easy. But, either way… Nervous sigh. I can use all the help I can get here."

Alex says softly, "are you ok? You look like a statue." Practically put on the spot, Zack uneasily says, "sorry. It's just… Umm… Well… I just didn't realize who you really are."

Alex is walking slowly towards him…like she's a lot older than she seems. Trying to hold that slight smile on her face, Alex thinks, "so far, so good. Slight groan. Dang it! Now I got to come up with a name."

She takes the water from him. Almost completely deadpan, Alex adds, "what? You've never seen a princess in leather before?" She drinks down the water, quite un-princess like.

Alex keeps thinking, "hmm… Ashley? No. Too modern-y. Idina? No. Too…obvious? Slight chuckle. I'm sure I'd see it coming."

Sounding a lot less nervous, Zack answers, "honestly? No. N…not that I mind, really. Slight chuckle. Like…wow."

In thought, Alex comments, "wow me. Slight nervous chuckle. He's not as easy as I thought. It's almost like talking to… Well, me."

Alex slightly pushes, "if you like me now…you should see my castle. Slight chuckle. I only know speaking modern teen fairly well. So…I'm guessing you are." She pauses to take a breath, from speaking so fast.

Zack remarks, "princess…you don't know the half of it. Slight chuckle. I'm guessing you're a quick study. I'm Zack, by the way." Alex pretends to be confused, "sorry. Slight chuckle. What way is that?" Zack slightly sighs, "oh, boy. Your way, of course."

Alex slightly smiles, "I like how that sounds…Zack. Do you know how I got here?" Zack lightly scoffs, "that's easy. You fell unconscious for some reason. And, I got help." Alex bends before him, "then thank you…for being my knight in shining armor." As she does…she notices a little round silver gift wrapped box. The name tag on it says Shana. And, Alex has a strong feeling a get well DJ mix cd is inside it: From a certain party from days ago.

All too cheerfully, Zack adds, "yeah. That's me. Slight sigh. Noble as they come. Come to think of it…" Still bent over, Alex quickly spell whispers, "bagais toais pocketais." The grab bag disappears into her pocket. Zack fails to notice…completely oblivious to much else but Alex.

He finishes his thought, "…what is your name?" Alex stands back up…still a little nervous in that very same thought. By now though, she quickly thinks of one, "Jessica Lovejoy…of the royal Lovejoys."

Zack manipulatively adds, "I'd certainly like to see more of you…and them. But, I got school coming up. Slight sigh. If only it were that simple." As princess Jessica, Alex chuckles hard, "oh…that's cute. Sigh. But…you want to know a secret?" Zack says, "do I ever."

Lying with a smile, Alex goes on, "I played up to be "honorably" accepted into the Lovejoy title." Zack adds, "sweet." What they don't hear is the paper-mache balloon bursting to pieces. Alex's hard chuckling has become a sudden enough movement for time to resume normality. The nurses barely get out of the way of the big puddle on the floor.

Alex slightly chuckles, "yeah. I never even wore a crown. So, I know when a player is trying to play... Did you hear something?" A ring is echoing from the hall. So have many footsteps been.

Zack adds, "yeah. Let's go." He picks up one of the torches and slightly opens the door. He hurls it into the puddle, which gives off a large blast of steam. Cody and the nurses outside the door stand back on reflex. Alex slightly chuckles to Zack, "not bad." She has already magically turned back on the lights.

But, Cody was reaching the door faster. And, Alex catches it first. To make matters worse… With Boston being fairly easy for police to patrol at night… Police sirens were already being faintly heard outside. Alex urges, "come on!" She and Zack run for the bathroom door nearby…closing it behind them. Zack looks kind of confused, "well, I hope y…" Alex whispers, "shush!" Seconds later…a fallen torch's fire triggers the sprinkler systems. Alex knocked it over on purpose, on the way to the bathroom.

From the other side of the bathroom door…Cody groans, "great! Now I got to dry my favorite shirt. Zack? Zack?!" Alex spell whispers, "returnium fastinium." Just seconds after…Cody opens the bathroom door. No Zack or Alex is to be seen, much to Cody's worry. Close to tears, Cody sighs heavily, "where did you go?"

In the never-ending midnight of Magic Medieval Quest…

Zack and Princess Jessica appear in a village of gold. Halfings are the reluctant workers…along with any random commoner tricked into staying in the ghostly inns. The greenish blue stardust ghost like women are the innkeepers…and watchers. But, they answer to a much more powerful lord. They all fear the giant gold dragon that towers over it all…even while he sleeps. Though, most recently…it's been developing a high reputation for secret dealings under the stars. At least…as far as the players are concerned.

Zack and Alex's screennames reappear above their heads. He turns to Alex uneasily, "you sure about this?" Alex slightly smiles, "yeah. Mr. Lightning Breath there won't give us trouble. Not unless there's…" She then notices several "most wanted" posters of herself: By Spelacor, and most every kingdom several days out. The reward is five million gold coins. Alex nervously chuckles, "heh. What are the odds?"

The gold dragon stirs from his light nap…just waiting for Alex to come back. Zack adds, "I don't know about you. But, I'd run." Alex figures, "right. See you there." They break into a run…as the gold dragon fires a lightning breath blast their way. The magically enchanted gold brick paths absorb the lightning into glowing light.

The workers quickly board up their gold houses and hide there. The last thing they want is to face the gold dragon's wrath. Over more lightning breath blasts, Zack calls out, "why? What's wrong?" Alex calls back, "I got to find Alexa before he does. Go!" Zack looks kind of confused, but doesn't question it. He just slightly nods.

He runs for cover, behind a gold trash barrel. It explodes into wood pieces shortly after. But, Zack keeps running out of the village. Alex is already running past two gold houses…ducking behind another. She sees Alexa across the street: Muzzled in gold chains by the gold dragon.

And the gold dragon is still waiting for Alex: Not even turning his attention to Zack. A saddened Alex comes out of hiding, "oh, come on! You really have to go this far for one measly reward?"

In a loud ringing voice, the gold dragon voices, "I adore little ones like you. Really, I do. But…I like gold more. Put down your wand and come quietly though…and I'll release her. No tricks."

In near disbelief, a teary eyed Alex scoffs, "you know? I can honestly say I hate you right about now." The gold dragon smirks, "your choice."

Around this time though…

Zack is casting something. He's up in a tree, which is not far from the village. Trying to keep all the letters straight, he casts, "Alexadus…Giantadus." In a flash of golden light…the gold chains snap off. Alex and the gold dragon cover their eyes.

And when they open them again…they see Alexa. Only now…her giant body is towering over half the village: Just by standing there. Looking to the gold dragon, a greatly relieved Alex slightly chuckles, "ohh…how I'm going to hate to be you." The gold dragon is mostly speechless…to think any being could stand up to a dragon alone. He furiously snorts puffs of thunder into the night.

Alex calls out to Alexa, "if you need me and my wand…just bark." Alexa slightly chuckles nervously, "ok: Leave me with the lightning breathing dragon." Alex adds encouragingly, "good luck."

Alexa faces the dragon, "I don't want to hurt you." The gold dragon mutters, "good. Makes it a lot easier to take you on." He charges for Alexa, lightning breath blasting at her.

Alex notices Zack up in the tree, "oh, boy. Slight uneasy chuckle. Next time…I'm going to get to rescue you. Like it or not." Zack comments, "slight chuckle. And oddly…I'm ok with that." He jumps back down.

Alexa rolls over, letting the dragon crash into several bursting aflame trees. The dragon gets stunned by its own lightning breath blast. Alexa uses her tail to fan out the flames. It also amazingly leads to knocking the dragon unconscious…by several trees flying out of the ground. Alexa breathes a sigh of relief, "that…was close. Can you change me back now?"

Alex slightly chuckles, "sure. Alexadin backdin mediudim." Alexa starts returning to medium sized. Zack looks to Alex, "you kind of left that part out."

Most everyone back in the village makes a break for it: With no gold dragon awake to intimidate them…and all the gold they can carry in their mostly gold lined sacks.

Fairly nervously, Alex points out, "there's a lot more parts left to tell: When we're far away from here." In quick realization, Zack says, "you're right. Let's go." He and Alex run straight through the clear center of the village…catching up with Alexa far out in the woods.


	5. Part 5: Walking on Clouds of Fog

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 5:

Off to another corner of the woods…

Alex as Princess Jessica appears at a log cabin, with Zack and Alexa. Zack is now in his dark blue cloak, as Legend DarkRocker.

The grass is in a fog of color. The distant laughter of Demlins echo amongst the trees. Fading out statues of players are everywhere. Some players use them as cover. But…no player with half a mind would trench forward alone. Yet…the log cabin's purplish dark red painted logs remains untouched by Demlin wingtips. Its very light is like a giant homing beacon…over the foggy tree trunks.

Slightly warily, Zack voices, "not that this isn't getting more oddly ok. But, last I checked…this doesn't look like a castle." Alexa slightly sighs, "you're not the only one. Care to explain, A…?"

Alex whispers lowly, "later, Alexa. Please?" Alexa slightly shakes her body, "sigh. Fine. But…you better. Because miss "you-on-all-fours" doesn't like to be kept in the dark. Just saying." She nudges the door open…with help from a emerald key in her mouth. It was recently lent to her by Alex.

Alex sighs heavily, "actually…you should wait here. I'll make it up to you: Really." Getting concerned, Zack says, "umm…this doesn't have to do with how you ended up unconscious, by any chance?"

Alex slightly sighs softly, "that's sweet of you. But…no. If you need me, I'll be in my cabin." Not sure what else to say, Zack starts to point out, "and how am I supposed to…?"

Alex hands him her enchanted gold bracelet. She slightly smiles, "with this. It'll protect you from the Demlins. Like I said…wait here. I won't be long." A little nervously, Zack says, "ok." He puts on the gold bracelet…while Alex goes inside.

Elsewhere, outside the Tipton…

The sun has recently come up on the not so busy streets. The bluish newsstands of Boston have new issues of the Boston Gazette. They're dated November 18 2007. Some copies for the subscribed land in a plastic bag…on the Tipton's doorstep. On the Boston Gazette is a front page, with many question marked silhouettes. The headline reads, "Where are the Children Going?"

The article goes on as follows:

Most families won't disclose names. But, more and more children have been vanishing. Specifically, teenagers. Police are still searching. But, so far...the incident of a unconscious teenage girl found in the Tipton is the closest thing on the record. The teenage girl remains unidentified. But, she was found by no other than Zack Martin: One of the twin sons of Carey Martin, who has performed in the Tipton Lounge for several years.

The Tipton hotel manager Mr. Moseby declined to comment on this story. His only comment was, "rest assured, we will not let something like this happen again in our hotel. Mr. Tipton will see to it that we get the best security money can buy."

Meanwhile, millions of concerned parents are pointing the finger of blame to a new online video game called Medieval Magic Quest: The first game developed by the new video game face of M2M. Short for Magical Mind and Movement. Could this be a illegal operation? The NSA is currently investigating M2M. But so far…nothing suspicious has cropped up on that front.

Around this time, back off to a certain cabin…

Inside is dark red carpet like walls, with yellow circus like ring and tightrope patterns. To the side of the door in…is a magic mirror portal to a weirdly brownish and greenish colored cornfield beyond the fog. The ceiling has hanging purple and gold ribbons all over. Nervously, Alex spell whispers, "freezus timeus." On the last syllable…she does a triangle shape on the wall with her wand: Not even caring to look at the wall right now.

Pictures of Harper, Justin, Kelbo, the Caribbean islands, dark corners of the British Isles, and everyone else in her immediate family are hung up in the center of the rings. The small kitchen is styled just like her family's loft. A cobblestone wall wide fireplace in the shape of a A is in the back of a living room. The flames are frozen in mid-crackle.

On top of it is "reading material": Her brittle, dried out, and only good for show schoolbooks. Literally scribbles are all that's left of their blackish covers. Lying on the hammock styled white and black swirled couch…is Alexa looking to the scribbles. It's almost as though she's trying to read them: Before they became drama club like props over a fire. Alex turns to Alexa, "sigh. I'm sorry. I'll explain now: All of it."

In a mixed tone, Alexa slightly smiles, "yeah: I heard. I love what you're doing for me. But…what about your boyfriend?" Alex plops down on the other side of the couch, "he's not. But… Sigh! There's been so much going on... And it's hard to plow through it all."

Alexa figures openly, "well… Not for me." She cuddles up to Alex's side. Alex slightly chuckles, "yeah. Might as well, right?" Alexa howls lowly. She adds, "slight chuckle. Go ahead." Solemnly, Alex nods.

When time resumes…

The door opens. Slightly puzzled, Zack looks, "that was fast." In fairly better spirits, Alex slightly chuckles, "not with "just any" knight. Come in."

Zack slightly smiles back, "I love this place already." He comes in. As he's walking in…he notices the hanging ribbons. Zack wonders casually, "been having a party here?"

With a mixed vibe like feel, Alex slightly chuckles, "I wish. Heavy sigh. All those parts to tell." Zack suddenly recalls that part, "ohh. Sorry. I almost forgot." Alex mostly assures, "it's ok. But… Sniffle. Trust me. You should sit down." Zack figures, "all right." He sits on the couch…unoccupied at the moment.

Alex takes off a picture from the walls: Of her riding a sand dune like magic carpet with her father, helmets and all. Sadly, Alex thinks to herself, "I don't know how long I can keep this up. But… If you couldn't forgive me for what happened… That day… Heavy sigh. Can any guy hope to understand all of me?"

Meanwhile, by the crackling of lava…

A giant foggy crystal ball has lava flowing around it. Even the smoke parts ways. Flashes of several players go by.

One has the flashy reddish pink username of ZapperWitch23 floating overhead. She has fairly long golden brown curly hair, jewel-less pink lined bluish green leather wear, and a bulky phone like wristband with three built-in enchanted bright pink and blue mini-jewels. Several flashes show her commanding a pack of super strength enhanced wolf like dogs from adjusting a mini-jewel on her wristband…on several very unfortunate players. In the dark of night. And she looks teary eyed: As if everything depends on that one magic match.

By way of stardust, her player info is shown as follows:

Username: ZapperWitch23

Level 5 Enchanter

Player Race: Human

Animal Companion: "Wolf like dog" Hummer

Alliance with DrumSoarer321

Personal Condition: Supercharged happiness and

supercharged sadness

First Name: Zoey

Residence: Witcherlake, CA, USA

Extra Charm for M2M: Good friends on same side 

In the flashes…DrumSoarer321 himself is shown alongside ZapperWitch23. His screenname is yellow lined red. He has medium wavy black hair, a jet black cloak with a big red thunderbolt on both sides, and a string cheese colored wand. A clap of thunder sends a gray cloaked player down on his knees.

By way of stardust, his player info is shown as follows:

Username: DrumSoarer321

Level 5 Sorcerer

Player Race: Human

Alliance with ZapperWitch23

Personal Condition: Kind of oblivious, but has

superstrong heart and

superstrong imagination

First Name: Charlie

Residence: Witcherlake, CA, USA

Extra Charm for M2M: Good friends on same side 

Two fogged out faces are being reflected in the crystal ball: One of which is Deiselle's. The other has medium frontless blackish brown hair. Deiselle's voice slightly laughs, "she shows promise. All of them do." The second fogged out face comments lowly, "sigh. I don't know about that, Deiselle. Some of these kids look…far from ideal."

Several flashes go by: Of Zack, Alex, and the giant Alexa taking down a familiar looking gold dragon. Their stardust spelled out player info doesn't tell anything that wasn't already figured out.

Some flashes of another player come by. Her screenname is Rock Heeled Princess, spelled in brown chiseled rocks. She has long black brownish hair, a gold sash over dark purple and green jewel crafted leather wear, a green rose patterned black wand, and a short but strong muscled in-game look. In the flashes…she's summoning a stardust creature that's a self playing mostly white guitar with a shark like mouth. Rock Heeled Princess is swimming deep underwater, for the other side of a giant pond. All the while…the stardust creature takes out two elves on shore: Just by crashing down on top of the giant lily pad they're on.

By way of stardust, her player info is shown as follows:

Username: Rock Heeled Princess

Level 5 Wizard

Player Race: Dwarven

Alliance with MeditativeMessenger591

Personal Condition: Superstrong intelligence, but

has supercharged determination

to make only good decisions

First Name: Mo

Residence: Mesaric, Rhode Island, USA 

Turning away from the crystal ball, Deiselle insists coolly, "oh, but you forget: We were like them. Once."

The second fogged out face remarks, "I haven't: Actually. I just…slight sigh…wish there was a easier way, is all."


	6. Part 6: Shooting Stars Circle

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 6:

Back away from the lava, some indefinite amount of time later…

Quite surprised by what she's hearing, Alex says, "you mean…that's it? You've believed in magic this whole time?" Though…she's secretly very relieved. Alex thinks to herself, "not even a little disbelieving, huh? Slight chuckle. Where did this guy come from?"

Zack reasons, "I believe you plenty enough, Jessica. That's all that matters…right?"

Not trying to get ahead of herself, Alex slightly chuckles nervously, "okay. Sure. It's just…" Somewhat concerned, Zack wonders, "just what?"

Alex concludes, "it's nice. Unexpected, yes. But…nice." Zack slightly smiles, "you're welcome." Alex takes a deep breath: Taking in the sight of the living room, like it may be the last time she can.

A mystical crystal orb appears in the middle of the room: Floating there, giving off crackling lava sparks from within. Somewhat nervously, she turns back to Zack, "you ready…Zack?"

Zack figures openly, "for you? Whenever. But…you sure you are?"

He and Alex are reaching out to the crystal orb. A magic portal starts opening before them. Half jokingly, Alex challenges, "long as you can keep up."

Not long after…

Darkness falls. Bursts of lava sparks go off. The darkness retreats…before giant fireballs of ruby crystalline stardust. A clear blue stardust aura of a sky swirls between the crystalline stardust giants. The night sky barely peeks out. Floating islands of grass orbit the crystalline stardust giants.

And standing on seven of them…are the contestants. Each of them has been given a mystical crystal orb one way or another, like Alex's. Some are teams of two and then some. Some are their own.

ZapperWitch23 looks too cheery for her own good, standing there with DrumSoarer321 and with her rustic brown wolf like dog Hummer.

Alex glares warningly towards another player: The only one who has defeated her single handedly…and without a care for who got in the way. Her username is PlayerBasher45, in iced over blue sprinkles. She just slightly smiles back at Alex. She has shoulder length blackish blond hair, gas tank styled brown leather wear over a dark purple dress…and a pair of mystically glowing black hand crossbows that fire spells with dangerous accuracy.

Rock Heeled Princess is here too. The figure of another player with her is obscured, by the shadow of a passing island. A eighth contestant has the username of WhoistheMasterNow, stylized in blue plaid. His wand matches. He has medium blondish brown hair, a dark blue Barbour jacket with a yellowish textbook like interior…and a baby dragon Wyrmling animal companion with diamond scales.

Reflected in the orbs are the fogged out faces of Deiselle, and her equally mysterious co-creator of this realm. From the other side…they're looking out to the contestants. In the rim of Deiselle's crystal ball, trails of shooting stars are coming forth. Deiselle calls henceforth, "hello. Welcome to our "little" contest. Well… Slight laugh. Very little time will really go by here. But, you win…and you get all the time you want. Or, whatever strikes your fancy. As for laying down the "ground rules"…our head designer Archim here is here to do the explaining." Her face fades back from the reflection.

The shooting stars explode in the clear blue…unleashing storm after storm of Stardust creatures. Most of the contestants murmur in excitement, or mostly held back nervousness.

Beamingly, Archim says, "don't mind if I do, Deiselle. Round 1 is fairly simple. You will each have a storm of Stardust creatures to command. No spell castings will be wasted...so long as you're casting spells with them. But, here's the tricky part: They only respond to spells. If you're not quick enough…their new target will become you. Whoever has the most Stardust creatures left by nightfall gets the most points. But, for all rounds, keep this in mind. There is no respawning: Once you're out, you're out. You understand?"

Most of the contestants grow silent. Archim adds, "good."

Directed at Archim, Deiselle figures, "oh yeah. And you almost forgot: No stardust protection enchantments in this round." Alex mutters lowly, "dang it!" Her enchanted bracelet has had such a enchantment: Given to her as a gift by a high up Demlin, who stole it off a player in a game of color draining.

Alex asks, "Can I at least get one phone call to a wizard?" She's thinking of Justin as she asks it. Alexa is just stirring from her side…realizing the contest is actually starting soon.

Archim points out, "slight sigh. Afraid it doesn't work like that, Roadwiz34. If you get one, everyone will want one." Alex moderately sighs, "fine. Whatever."

Zack somewhat assures, "sure was a nice try though." With a hand on his shoulder, Alex slightly smiles, "thanks."

Archim counts down, "3…2..." The stardust storms are coming overhead: With spinning top and octopus shaped Stardust creatures of red, blue, yellow, orange, and green.

Out of the blue, ZapperWitch23 starts laughing, "and 5, 6, 7…with…ooh…ooh…" Most of the players just stare at her, dumbfounded.

DrumSoarer321 says delicately, "that's right: Let it all out. Umm…yeah. She's always like this." The fogged out images have faded away.

Zack slightly chuckles, "all the more easy for us." Slightly smiling, Alex figures, "true. Let's do this."

ZapperWitch23 mutters under her breath, "easy? Easy?! You're going to choke on those words!" PlayerBasher45 slightly laughs, "allow me."

Everyone gets out their wands. Alexa slightly sighs out loud, "finally." Zack says, "I'll get the crazy girl. You go…" Alex slightly chuckles, "and let you have all the fun? No way."

ZapperWitch23's team and PlayerBasher45 are coming within range. With some adjustments on her wristband, ZapperWitch23 is commanding her Stardust storm without a sound. They're forming a yellow and green battering ram for her team to ride on. Zack figures nervously, "on second thought...you call it."

The Stardust storm above them starts targeting them. Alex concludes sarcastically, "that was easier than I…thought." Fireballs and lightning rain down from the red and yellow Stardust storm. Alex and Alexa tumble out of range.

Alex then hits on something, "ohh. Slight chuckle." Alexa wonders annoyedly, "what's so funny?" Alex voices, "trust me: It'll come to you."

Zack starts spell casting, "skaterink ring…!" Alex calls out, "Zack, over here! Hurry!" Zack quickly figures out, "you're not really…? Moderate sigh. You are." He ducks from incoming fireballs. Some of his health bar shrinks. The island is going aflame. Alex is run jumping off of the island…right for the battering ram. She calls back, "love you!"

Alexa slightly chuckles to herself, "ok: That's funny."

In frozen time, on another island or two…

Rock Heeled Princess has a Stardust storm of gold guitar keys over her head: Just still…and ready. Opposite her is a player…who is just standing there. Her strawberry colored username is StrawberryPrincess312. She has strawberry blond medium hair, a gold lined bright red gown, and a brown broom handle like wand. Her yellowish white cougar like cat Mian is on a floating green comfy chair, sitting there and playing with a blue ribbon. Rock Heeled Princess articulately puts forward, "look. All differences aside… Slight sigh. I don't want to fight you."

StrawberryPrincess312 giggles, "oh, no no no. I don't fight: I clean."

By way of stardust, her player info is shown up in Deiselle's crystal ball:

Username: StrawberryPrincess312

Level 5 Sorcerer

Player Race: Human

Animal Companion: "Cat like cougar" Mian

Alliance with None

Personal Condition: Supercharged sweetness and superstrong politeness, but also has supercharged determination to clean up even the smallest messes

First Name: Meridian

Residence: Contencin, West Virginia, USA

Most "Magical" Player Moment: Cleaning up this land, almost always

Extra Charm for M2M: Perfect Executive Material

Kind of annoyed, Rock Heeled Princess figures, "whatever. Same question."

StrawberryPrincess312 adjudges, "well… Slight sigh. No offense. But…your teammate doesn't seem to like me much." With a slight shrug, Rock Heeled Princess reasons, "it's her way. I wouldn't worry about it though."

In twirling joy, StrawberryPrincess312 says, "oh, thank you! I'd be delighted to team up with…you." She stops twirling…realizing time is resuming. Before her are humanoid marshmallow like elementals: One red, one blue…and both with matching color rimmed lens for a hand.

Back to the other side of the aura sky…

The aura sky starts losing stardust, before the night air.

The island is about to go up in smoke. Zack swings off of a Stardust creature, so he can get a clear shot. He spell casts, "skaterink doublink!" The island turns inside out, the wind canceling out the flames. Many Stardust creatures get pulled in…as it's quickly transforming into a wooden double helix skating rink.

PlayerBasher45 is aiming her mystically glowing black hand crossbows at Zack and Alex...from a forklift like platform made out of square yellow and blue Stardust creatures. She gloats to herself, "slight chuckle. Easy picking."

By way of stardust, her player info is shown up in Deiselle's crystal ball:

Username: PlayerBasher45

Level 4 Knight

Player Race: Human

Actively avoids alliances

Personal Condition: Supercharged fearlessness and supercharged spell voice, but also has supercharged recklessness

First Name: Skylar

Residence: Fairview, Georgia, USA

Most "Magical" Player Moment: Bashing the Ancient Ones to "the Failview Falls"

Extra Charm for M2M: Runaway Wizard

Alexa though spots PlayerBasher45. She mutters, "don't count on it." Alexa run jumps off of a forming side of skating rink. She takes PlayerBasher45 down…off her platform. Her blue health bar shrinks down to three quarters.

She shouts, "get off of me!" PlayerBasher45 punches her away…hard against the side of a island. Alexa falls onto another island, unconscious. Though, since this is Magic Medieval Quest…she's bound to reappear back at Alex's cabin safe and sound: Whether Alex is out for the count or not.

Meanwhile…

Zack is skateboarding with two red Stardust creatures under his feet: Heading in Alex's direction. Alex grabs the edge of the skating rink, struggling to pull herself over. And just as she thought…the Stardust creatures targeting her fire lightning into the battering ram instead. It shakes dangerously, with ZapperWitch23's team barely holding on.

Alex breathes heavily…just making it up on the skating rink.

She sighs in great relief, "okay: Not the best idea I..." The laser fast spell fire from PlayerBasher45 misses Alex…but hits Zack. Zack gets encased in a block of ice…which is sliding on a crash course for a crystalline stardust giant.

Getting teary eyed, Alex figures, "no kidding, Alex! Heavy sigh!"

Meanwhile…

PlayerBasher45 is about to cast a spell to break her fall. But, then… WhoistheMasterNow makes his move. He comes out of a slowed time spell, riding on Colbane's back. WhoistheMasterNow laughs, "perfect. Time to "really" fall."

By way of stardust, his player info is shown up in Deiselle's crystal ball:

Username: WhoistheMasterNow

Level 4 Sorcerer

Player Race: Elven

Animal Companion: Diamond Wymling Colbane

Alliance with None

Personal Condition: Superstrong cleverness and super-stuck up, but has supercharged determination to rule all before him

First Name: Ronald

Residence: Covent Garden, London, UK

Most "Magical" Player Moment: Conquering a kingdom and winning the princess

Extra Charm for M2M: Determined Wizard

Colbane's ice breath blast freezes PlayerBasher45's wand hand, as ordered. And before a shaken PlayerBasher45…WhoistheMasterNow casts, "wandic shatteric!" PlayerBasher45's wand shatters. She cries, "no. No!" She clutches her icy cold hand…as she falls faster and faster into the resurfacing endless night.

Back with Rock Heeled Princess…

The red marshmallow like Elemental fires fire from its lens hand. With a wave of her wand, StrawberryPrincess312 spell fires a water blast to cancel it out. She says, "sorry about this…but you're very messy." StrawberryPrincess312 spell casts, "expandous maximous!" The water blast becomes a tidal wave, vaporizing the red marshmallow like Elemental.

Rock Heeled Princess is in the midst of spell casting, "frieake marsh…" The blue marshmallow like Elemental has absorbed half of the water blast...blasting it back at Rock Heeled Princess. She coughs hard against the edge of the island…barely holding ground. But as quickly as it came…the blue marshmallow like Elemental vanishes with its creator. StrawberryPrincess312 helps Rock Heeled Princess up. She says very nervously, "sorry." With half a bar of health, Rock Heeled Princess insists, "it's ok. No real harm done."

Meanwhile, not so long ago…

Winding branches of orange and red and blue spinning top Stardust creatures wind around a crystalline stardust giant. And standing on one for the ride…is Rock Heeled Princess's teammate: MeditativeMessenger591. Her username is done in water vapor drops. She has long slightly gray black hair, a cosmic black gown with a dark blue lamplight like triangle, and a matching wand and sandals.

Facing off against her is a player with the username IDontDance11. He has blond blackish medium hair, a pair of mystically glowing swords of blue and red swirls, a half sized in-game look…and a red lined cloak with a marble white squid like design. He's charging up his own winding stardust branches of yellow and blue at near blinding speed. In a echoing voice, MeditativeMessenger591 calls out, "tell me: Do you just copy off of others, or are you just getting tired already?"

With a wave of her wand, she's conjuring up five copies of herself: At the cost of all her spell castings. All on winding stardust.

By way of stardust, her player info is shown up in Deiselle's crystal ball:

Username: MeditativeMessenger591

Level 5 Wizard

Player Race: Elven

Alliance with Rock Heeled Princess

Personal Condition: Superstrong quickness, but has supercharged determination to bring forth world peace

First Name: Jijani

Residence: Nagoya, Aichi, Japan

Most "Magical" Player Moment: Being more at one with the magic inside us all

IDontDance11 retorts sharply, "coming from a tired old witch?! You're going down: Right now!" He jump kicks backwards…while slashing his own branches of stardust off. They fall down to the crystalline stardust giant below. The MeditativeMessenger591s shake their heads in slight amusement. A flaming stardust ruby flare goes off…and the amusement is taken with it.

By way of stardust, his player info is shown up in Deiselle's crystal ball:

Username: IDontDance11

Level 4 Knight

Player Race: Halfling

Alliance with None

Personal Condition: Super-slow learning curve, but has superstrong determination

First Name: Sven

Residence: Nice, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, France

Most "Magical" Player Moment: Eating marshmallows "all day" with no shame

The MeditativeMessenger591s's winding stardust branches go up in smoke. But, in seconds…IDontDance11 is taken out in the shockwave. He's falling into the crystalline stardust giant…as the last inch of his health bar flickers out. He goes out in a puff of stardust…bound to reawaken far far away from the stars.

Meanwhile…

DrumSoarer321 concludes, "you drive. I got this." ZapperWitch23 cheerfully adds, "sure. Just let me watch." With a wave of his wand… DrumSoarer321 casts a giant lightning bolt.

The double helix skating rink is splintering in flaming pieces.

On the fly, Alex casts, "windsurfo wavesurfo!" The flaming pieces turn into tunnels of tidal waves...in a fragmented ocean.

The giant lightning bolt travels through three…frying ZapperWitch23's battering ram stardust by stardust. They're coughing hard, their health bars going down by the second. She calls out, "run!" They break into a run with Hummer.

Alex appears on a dark purple windsurfing board, going superfast above and below. She calls out, "I'm coming, Zack!" She struggles to hold onto her wand and the board all at once…getting closer and closer to the block of ice.

From his wand, WhoistheMasterNow spell casts, "cyclondic splashndic." Alex only catches the tip of the wand…in the blur of the tidal waves. The windsurfing board is torn in half by a forming cyclone…as darkness comes.

ZapperWitch23 run jumps to a coming about island with Hummer. She clutches her side. Her health bar is only down to three quarters. She still holds her wand. But, her side aches. She calls out, "Charlie?! Sniffle. Charlie!"

Alex swims for the block of ice. It crashes into Colbane, breaking to pieces and freeing Zack. Zack barely holds his breath for a bit longer…as Alex grabs his waistline to pull him hard out of the water with her. And then…the darkness falls.


	7. Part 7: Whispers in the Dark

Just Like Magic: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 7:

Out from darkness…

The rim of Deiselle's crystal ball dissolves into six mystical orbs. Reflected from within are blurry faces…and accompanying dark red flame spelled numbers.

A 1 is next to WhoistheMasterNow's and his Wrymling Colbane's cold faces. A 2 is around Rock Heeled Princess's, StrawberryPrincess312's, and StrawberryPrincess312's cougar like cat Mian's calm faces. A 3 is around Alex's and Zack's shaken faces.

And lastly…a 4 is next to the face of a blowing off steam ZapperWitch23. Echoes of crashes pierce through the blurs. She keeps shouting, "I didn't…! I didn't…! Sniffle! RoadWiz to blame. RoadWiz…to blame! Sniffle!"

Elsewhere, out across Boston's television sets…

A windy darkness. Cold blue Neon signs of Mickey Mouse built over words like God, Indie filmmaking…and Mister Freebie. Out from the shadows of night, a fairly high toned awkward voice says, "remember when I said that things were finally going my way? Sigh. Me either."

Two young women in flashy blue and green walk down the city streets: Two…mysteriously quite identical women. One has long curly blond hair. The other has long curly black hair. Drops fall. Out of the blue, a voice announces, "Lizzie McGuire 2: The Lizzie McGuire Washout."

A giant wooden bucket of water pours down upon the streets…washing all the color away all about. The two young women Lizzie and Isabella are swept by the current, struggling to fight against it.

The trailer finishes, "rated PG for self parodying humor that may or may not be attributed to us. Coming in theaters January 2008."

The channel swiftly changes to a mostly blue boxy Mickey Mouse like logo, "and we're back: With The Best of One World, followed by Fowl Wars and Howard the Galactic Guardian."

Back into darkness, with Zack and Alex…

The darkness gives way to fire. Fire crackles in a ruby fireplace. Carved from within is the red painted word Treasure. The only dim lighting about. Doors every which way are ocean blue, with small burned away tree branches holding them up. From high up, they twistedly spell out the words "river hell". Sitting before the fire is the barely made out figures of Alex and Zack.

A long silence passes over. Not even turning to face anyone, Alex asks, "you ok?"

A teary eyed Zack thinks out loud, "sigh. No. Yes. Well…sort of. I mean…we aren't going to die. Are we?"

A worried Alex faces him, "no. Sniffle. No. Please…don't even think that." They hold each other close…for what seems like forever.

Alex pulls away, "we... Heavy sigh. We just need to remember that all of this is still just a game. Ok, yes: A game with seriously twisted magic at play. But…still just a game." Thinking back to Alexa and the taken out other players, Zack voices, "thanks."

Kind of guilty sounding, Alex says, "slight nervous chuckle. Least I could do. I almost got you shattered."

Zack slightly scoffs confidently, "not exactly. Least you would put "my pieces" back together." Alex suggests, "slight chuckle. Are you always this good, Zack?"

Zack slightly smiles, "with the ladies? Slight chuckle. You're talking to a master. Umm…not that I…"

Alex looks back into the fire, "yeah, ok. I get it." Zack checks uncertainly, "you sure you're all right?"

Flashes of a flooded hallway go by, with a black rimmed dark purple bulletin board and a mess of pale book pages in its depths. Bringing herself back to the present, Alex says, "honestly…only sometimes."

Uneasily, Zack concludes, "it is me. Isn't it?"

Alex insists openly, "ohh, no: Not at all. Moderate sigh. I just… I might as well tell you the truth." Zack replies, "umm…ok."

Nervously, Alex catches up with herself, "wait. Slight sigh. This isn't easy for me. Before I start…please know that you're still my knight in shining armor. Everything else has been true. I just…don't know if you can look at me the same: Again. Sigh! You know what I mean." She lies down, looking up at him.

Zack guesses, "wait. Don't tell me: You're a modern wizard, and not living in Magic Medieval Quest."

Kind of speechless, Alex says, "wow. Slight chuckle. Oh yeah. And…how did you know?"

Zack lies back a little, a smirk on his face. He answers, "that whole "speaking modern teen" act? Slight chuckle. That was classic. But, as a "modern teen" myself…I knew you knew a lot more than just "fairly well". Even when you suggested it."

Alex chuckles hard on the dark floor, alongside Zack. Zack has his hands behind his head, slightly chuckling himself. Alex catches her breath. She turns to her partner in magic, "slight sigh. Dang it. I give up: Slight chuckle. Thou art more the bomb than me."

Incredulously amazed by what he's hearing, Zack adds, "are you kidding?! You're sneaky, deceitful, underhanded… Slight chuckle. All I want to know is: Where have you been all my life?"

A smiling Alex turns herself around, finding herself right beside him. She lightly implies, "hold that thought." Enthusiastically, Alex spell casts, "trueart formart beart meart!" Her jet black battle wear and gold ribbons vanish in a flash of light. And in their place…is the real her: With the red and blue swirled butterfly T-shirt, her slightly curly hair, her jet black boots, and the dark red journal at her side.

Almost embarrassed, she says, "right here. I'm just sorry it took this long for me to see myself in the mirror. I'm Alex. Alex Russo."

Completely unfazed, Zack gets to his feet. Half jokingly, Zack introduces himself, "Zack. Zack Martin." He spell casts the same spell on a whim. His cloak vanishes. In its place appears a jet black T-shirt over a long sleeved red shirt: With I Rock Your World across it in chalk white, and a chalk white stick figure playing the guitar.

Alex slightly chuckles, "ohhh. I'm sure we can be more "oddly ok" together. How about it?"

Beamingly, Zack says, "wow. Ahem. I mean… It'd be my honor, Alex." Alex slightly chuckles, blushing a little bit. They pull each other into a kiss. And in that moment…all their fears seem to just wash away.


End file.
